


Roleplaying Games

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safehouses, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post-Framework: Daisy and Coulson enjoy some role-playing.





	Roleplaying Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> This idea's been eating my brain for three days. Coulson's teacher avatar in the Framework was begging for sexy times, so I eventually gave in and wrote this.

"How d'you feel about role-play?" Daisy asks Phil as they lie, sleepy and sated in the Director's – actually _her_ – quarters one night.

Phil frowns slightly. "I think it can be a very useful and effective training tool," he tells her. "Especially for new recruits. I – " He catches sight of her face and cuts himself off. "And you weren't talking about work, were you?"

She laughs softly. "No, Phil, I wasn't. Dork," she adds fondly.

"Hey," he says, mildly protesting, but smirking. "Sexy role-playing can be fun. What do you have in mind?"

"This'll probably sound weird – " she begins, and he lifts an eyebrow, non-verbally telling her 'Try me'. "I found teacher-you in the Framework very hot. Like, stupidly sexy and hot."

He smirks, clearly delighted. "Yeah? What in particular was stupidly sexy?"

"The glasses," she says immediately. "But, well, the whole persona as well. Shy, earnest, conspiracy-theory Coulson." She buries her face in the pillow rather than look at his amused expression.

"Hey," he says, in an entirely different tone this time. He slips a hand under her chin and lifts her face. "Daisy, if you want me to play Teacher to your Student, I will happily do that. Though turn about is fair play."

She raises her own eyebrows at that. "Really?"

He bites his bottom lip. "You as a strict, bossy teacher type in glasses – and a suit?" He closes his eyes, as if he's pained by the admission. "Stupidly hot," he says, "to borrow your phrase."

She giggles, then leans in and kisses him for some time. After releasing his mouth, they snuggle together, thoroughly content, and Daisy marvels once more at the changes that have been wrought in her life in the last three months: she's now Acting Director of SHIELD (Phil's doing his best to make it permanent), and she and Phil are lovers, their experiences in the Framework having drawn them even closer together than ever before.

As she's drifting off to sleep, her head on Phil's shoulder, and her right palm pressed against his heart, she is considering and discarding possibilities for making their role-playing ideas a reality.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

"Are you ready for your detention, Miss Johnson?"

Daisy bites her lip, then nods. Phil's wearing clothes very similar to the ones his avatar wore in the Framework, along with a pair of dark-framed glasses. He's looking very stern and serious, and she's aware that she's already very aroused.

"Sit down," he orders, and points at the chair and table they've set up in one of her safehouses. She'd have liked to have used her office as a substitute for a school classroom, but there'd been no way to guarantee they wouldn't be interrupted, and while the team knows that she and Phil are a couple, she'd really prefer not to have anyone walking in on their sexy role-playing games.

She sits down, crossing her legs, and smirks when she sees the way Phil's eyes widen. They'd got dressed in separate bedrooms, so he had no idea that she's not wearing any underwear beneath the schoolgirl uniform she put on – and he's just got a nice eyeful. He adjusts himself, and she wonders if that's his own reaction, or his teacher persona's – not that it matters much, either way it seems sexy.

"Miss Johnson," he says, still in that stern tone. "It appears to me that you've failed to comply with the school uniform rules, as well as being late 3 times this week."

"Sir?" She injects boredom and insolence into her tone.

"I'm sure you're aware that underwear is a part of the uniform requirement."

"I'm wearing stockings, sir," she tells him, smirking at the way he swallows. He'd have got an eyeful of the garters holding up her stockings at the same time that he saw she wasn't wearing panties or a thong.

"I am aware of that, Miss Johnson. But I am also aware that you're wearing neither panties nor a bra."

"Oops." Daisy smirks again.

"I can see I shall have to discipline you thoroughly," he tells her.

"Yes sir." She does her best not to sound thrilled at the idea: Daisy's not really considered spanking during or as a prelude to sex, but they'd discussed this and other things beforehand, while working out all the details of how to make this happen, and she'd told him that she wouldn't mind a bit of spanking, so long as he's not too rough.

"Stand up and come here."

He beckons her forward, and she gets to her feet, then sashays across to his desk. He positions her so that she's bending forward over the desk, both hands planted securely on the top, then he lifts her skirt up and holds it aside with his left hand, before smacking her ass with his right.

Daisy finds herself moaning unexpectedly, and hears Phil making a little choked noise, and she thinks that maybe she'll let him spank her on other occasions.

By the time he's administered 6 smacks to her ass, Daisy's almost embarrassingly wet, and Phil's vibrations are telling her that he's about to pop, so she half turns towards him and slides his zipper down using her powers. He moans, then fumbles his pants open, and drops them and his boxers.

"Oh sir," she says. "I think you should punish me properly."

He moves to stand behind her, and she thinks he looks quite sexy with his dick poking out from beneath his shirt. Then his hands clasp her hips firmly, and she pushes her stinging ass back against his crotch; moments later his cock's buried inside her throbbing sex, and he starts to thrust.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Afterwards they shower separately, then have a light lunch in the kitchen, before they go back upstairs to change into their other role-playing outfits: Daisy dons a tight white blouse that's actually too small, a tie, and a two piece suit. She puts the tie on, then slackens the knot, then puts on the glasses Phil had worn that morning: the lenses are clear as they're prop glasses rather than real ones.

She heads downstairs and waits for Phil sitting demurely behind the 'teacher's desk'. Phil walks through from the kitchen wearing baseball shorts, a sleeveless shirt that shows off how powerfully muscled his arms are, and a baseball cap. He slouches into the chair that's placed to the right of her desk. 

"Mr Coulson, this is the third week in a row that your homework has been late. It really is not good enough." She frowns at him. "Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself, young man?"

A tinge of colour spreads across his cheekbones. "I'm sorry, Miss Johnson."

"You don't sound very sorry," she observes. "You're a very bad boy, and bad boys should be punished. Stand up."

He obeys, and she pulls her tie off, then turns him around and ties his wrists behind his back.

"Okay?" she murmurs, dropping her role for a moment.

"Okay," he breathes back.

She moves him around until he's facing the desk, then pushes him down until his chest is resting on the top of the desk. He moans when she tugs down his basketball shorts, exposing his half-hard cock and bare ass.

"Six of the best, Mr Coulson," she tells him, and proceeds to spank him, as he'd spanked her that morning. By the time she's finished, his cock's fully hard and there's pre-cum at the tip, and she pulls a second tie from the pocket of her suit pants and ties it around the base of his cock, once again breaking character to check it's not painfully tight. Then she picks up a tube of lube from the desk, and proceeds to prepare his ass: like spanking, pegging is not something she's ever tried, or even contemplated doing, before. She hadn't been all that surprised when Phil had 'confessed' to being bisexual – she'd picked up on his crush on Trip fairly early on – but she had been a bit surprised when he'd asked her to fuck him with a strap-on. Surprised, and surprisingly turned-on, in fact. 

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yes." It's practically a moan, and she realises he's very aroused. She unzips her suit pants, then attaches a dildo to the straps that are already around her waist and thighs, and she carefully eases the head into him.

"Miss Johnson," he gasps, then, "More, please."

She pushes forward, and he moans in obvious pleasure as she begins to thrust. She keeps a close eye on him as she fucks him, wanting only to give him pleasure, and just as she judges he can't take much more, he gasps out a request for her to stop.

She steps back, sliding the dildo out of him, then quickly sets it aside, then she unties his hands and the tie around his dick, before swapping places with him, bending herself over the desk, and moaning softly as he slides his cock into her throbbing wet sex.

"Phil," she groans.

He nuzzles the side of her neck, thrusts a few times, then stills as he comes hard inside her, triggering her own orgasm. He almost collapses over her, and she reaches back with her right hand to grip his hip for a moment. 

"Fuck, Daisy," he sighs. "That was so good."

"Very good," she agrees, and as he lifts his body off hers, she straightens up, then turns towards him and hugs him, kissing him softly.

Eventually they grab their clothes and make their way upstairs to shower a second time, after which they go to bed, although it's still only the middle of the afternoon.

"That's something to cross off your bucket list," she teases as they snuggle up together, and he gives a startled laugh. 

"Yeah." 

He sounds a bit wistful, she thinks, and she can't resist asking, "Do you have anything else you want to cross off the list?"

He hesitates, which intrigues her, then says, "Sex on Lola's hood."

"Yeah?" she asks, feeling a surge of excitement at the thought.

"Mmhmm. I'd like you to fuck my ass until I come on her hood."

"Wow, Phil," she says, almost shocked by the idea. "That'd definitely involve touching Lola."

He blushes charmingly and she can't resist kissing him until they're both breathless. "You like that idea?" he asks.

She smirks. "So long as you promise to also fuck me on her hood. Sprawling naked on my back," she adds.

He groans. "I'd have to eat you out first." His tone is firm, as if this point is non-negotiable, which Daisy is totally happy to accept because the man has a totally wicked mouth.

"Deal," she says.

"Good." He wraps his arms around her and begins kissing her enthusiastically, and she decides she likes discussing sexual fantasies with him. She also decides she'll wear the suit to have sex with him on Lola's hood: although maybe this time she'll ditch the shirt altogether. She can imagine Phil's face at seeing her dressed that manner, and is so turned on by the image that she pushes him onto his back and climbs over him. They don't have to be back at the Playground until the morning so they've got plenty of time to discuss this in further detail.


End file.
